What if?
by Raxe
Summary: Las respiraciones eran pesadas. Las miradas se buscaban. Había algo parecido al agradecimiento, a la desdicha. [La historia participa en la actividad: ¿What if…? del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.]


**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Mizuho Kusanagi.**

 _ **Esta historia participa en la actividad: ¿What if...? del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**_

* * *

 _ **Para más inmersión, pueden ir a youtube y buscar: Relaxing music mix|BEAUTIFUL PIANO, dura una hora, siete minutos y ocho segundos. Las primeras dos canciones, MY WORLD y NO NAME son las que oí mientras escribía.**_

* * *

Soo-Won siempre había tenido un mirar melancólico. A Yona le parecía que cargaba más peso del que debería. Se arrepentía de no haberlo notado antes. Se arrepentía de que hubieran llegado a ese punto. Desearía haber notado todo, todo, antes de ser una princesa prófuga, antes de que su padre muriera, antes de que todo comenzase; pero no, maldición, las cosas ya no tenían arreglo. Su final era inminente; secretamente, ella no haría nada por evitarlo.

La sangre corrió esa noche, como no había corrido nunca, con más dolor del imaginable.

Pero, sabe que, a pesar de que quiso insuflarse a sí misma lo contrario, no puede odiarlo.

El metal resonó por la habitación. Era irónico, que él la mirase así.

 _No me mires, Soo-Won. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

Soo-Won, el nombre pesaba en su cabeza. Soo-Won, Soo-Won. Ella lo había repetido mucho de niña, anhelado incluso. Era tan fácil de pronunciar. Tan fácil, sencillo, transparente.

La habitación olía a recuerdos, a esos que ella no olvidará, pero que él ya no podrá recordar.

 _¿Soy egoísta, Soo-Won?¿Por escuchar tus palabras?_

 _Lo soy. Sí._

 _Además de ilusa, por creer que no hay ni un poco de rencor en la hoja de metal que atraviesa tu carne._

Las respiraciones eran pesadas. Las miradas se buscaban. Había algo parecido al agradecimiento, a la desdicha.

 _¿Qué buscabas?¡¿Qué?!_

—Puedo oírlos, Yona. Sabía dónde acabaría esto. Así lo quise, lo quiero. ¿Sabes lo que dicen? ¿Quieres saberlo?

 _Quiero, quiero._

—No quieres. No me mires así. No quieres. No quieres. Mira dónde me han traído a mí. No quieres.

En algún momento, sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Disminuían cada vez más.

En sus piernas, cayó en cuenta Yona, estaba apoyada la cabeza de Soo-Won. ¿Un acto de perdón?¿Una última muestra de cariño?¿Una falla?

—Siempre odié oírlos. Me perseguían. Me decían qué hacer. Me hablaban de lo que vendrá. Los usé ¿sabes? Los usé para mis propósitos. Conseguí lo que quería. Lo destruí todo. Lo sabes.

 _Te quiero. Te odio._

—Sabía que esto pasaría. No lo evité. Quiero ser sincero ¿sabes? Un libro abierto por primera vez.

Palidez. Siempre había sido una de sus características. Belleza, también. Ojos sinceros. Mentiras.

 _Creí conocerte. Cuando entendí que no, te analicé. Creí conocerte de nuevo. ¿Entonces? No te conozco en absoluto, Soo-Won._

—Muchos los veneran. No sé porqué lo hacen. Son horribles. Los odio. ¿Su sacerdote, en serio? Me mostraron cómo murió mi padre.

 _¿Qué dices, Soo-Won? ¿Incluso ahora no podré comprenderte?_

Risa. Él rió.

—¿Crees en el destino, Yona? No existe. Yo debía ser un sacerdote. Ellos lo decidieron. Había algo para ti también. Un papel. Somos sus marionetas, meros juguetes. Destruí sus planes. Este es el resultado.

 _¿Lo sabías, Soo-won?¿Todo este tiempo?¿Sabes, entonces, cuanto de mí es realmente Yona y cuánto es Hiryuu?¿No me dirás todo?¿Por qué lo mataste?¿Es verdad que mató a tu padre?¿Por qué dudo de mi propio padre?_

No esperó mantenerse tan estoica. Ni en sus más optimistas ideas se imaginó a sí misma sin llorar en esa situación.

 _Estás muriendo. Y te odio. Lo mataste. A mi padre ¿Cómo no voy a odiarte?¿Por qué aún no puedo odiarte?_

—No tienes que intentar comprenderme. Está bien así, Yona. No quieres saberlo. Está bien así.

 _No decidas por mí. No intentes protegerme de lo que sea que creas que me hará daño._

La puerta está abierta. El viento entra, llevando consigo polvo, arena, un par de esperanzas perdidas, ilusiones.

—Cuídate mucho, Yona. Vive—. Inhaló con fuerza, intentando aferrarse un segundo más, sólo un poco—. Vive—jadeó y, en un susurro inaudible incluso para Yona, dijo— ese no era tu papel ni el de Hak.

Yona casi quería reír. Se acabó. Se acabó. Para él, al menos.

 _Al final, lo único que se escuchó fue tu voz._

* * *

 _ **¿Y si Soo Won pudiera oír las voz de los dioses y estuviera destinado a ser el nuevo sacerdote del Castillo? Pero no queriendo aceptar las palabras transmitidas, optase por el camino de ahora. -Propuesto por Fatyas**_

 **No sé si realmente transmite lo que quería transmitir, a mí, al menos, sí.**

 **Cuando terminé de escribirlo creí haber escrito un One-Shot completo, pero luego he usando el contador de palabras y resultaron ser sólo 636. No sé cómo sentirme con eso. Fue tan intenso como escribir diez páginas.**

 **No sé, tampoco, que tan IC quedó; pero con los What if las cosas son así. Especialmente con este, que significa agregar un factor importante a la vida del personaje; de paso se está muriendo, así que puede ser todo lo abierto que quiera, digo yo.**

 **Escribiría la nota de autor más larga de la historia, pero no viene al caso.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
